A vacuum circuit breaker can be equipped with mainly one single vacuum interrupter to perform close and open operations. In an exemplary specific case, an inrush current of 5 kA at nearly 400 Hz or 20 kA at nearly 4300 Hz in case of back to back switching can have an influence during closing of the contacts at a rated voltage. At first, before the contacts are closed, it develops a pre-arc short before both contacts touch each other, and during the closing stage it can cause a so called “spot welding” with pre-arcing under vacuum atmosphere. During a number of opening operations, the contacts will be damaged more and more, and material will be transferred between the contacts and microtips are developed which can decrease voltage strength especially in a gap between the contacts.